Hello, Baby
by Faerie-Keys
Summary: Gajeel and Levy get married, and now there is a baby on the way! Go through the baby, Gajeel and Levy's lives together and watch the baby grow up and make new friends. T for when the baby gets older.
1. Chapter 1

Gajeel was in a rush. Levy had just left the guild, to give birth to their baby, whose name was not thought of at the time. He remembered Levy had told him, _'If by chance, I go into labour outside of the house, these are the things I'll need. Bring the newborn baby things, a blanket, a smaller blankeT, panties, a bottle, a comb, my makeup set and a book. Make that 3 books. Actually, scrap that and bring me my kindle. Oh and a brush, y'know the one with the cute design on the back, oh! I shan't forget those clothes for the baby, but I've said that right, Gajeel?' _Gajeel was in awe. It was such a lot to remember, his mind went into overload._ 'Uh...uhh...' He muttered. _Levy looked at her husband with kind eyes._ 'Don't worry too much, Gajeel. In all loss of remembering, just wing it, okay babe?'_

__But now Gajeel had no idea what to bring, because he'd forgotten to pretend to attempt to learn the list.

**Gajeel P.O.V**

Crap! I've screwed up here, haven't I? Okay, so far I have:

Kindle  
>Blankets<br>Panties  
>Comb<p>

Crap! In times like this, guys like me can only think...'What would Levy do?'. She'd plan this out think of what she'd need. I mean I've been married to the girl the last two years I would know what she'd need. She doesn't want to be sweaty or nothing so...I'd need...Deoderant! Next, she'd want make-up to cover tieredness. What else...Baby, help me! I wish you were here, Lev...BABY! I'll need to bring baby clothes and toys! And Levy's clothes too! I packed a dress for Levy and a one piece for my baby. I chucked Levy's Bra and panties in there, too. I was set to leave. As I made my was to the hospital, I began ponder the sex of my child. We didn't want to find out, and left it like that. But today is extra special too. It's a leap day and it is also the anniversery that I proposed to Levy and the day that Levy confessed to me. Oh, and my birthday.

* * *

><p>I hope you likes it and everything. Please comment, It'd mean a lot to me as I am just starting out as a writer! ;)Thanks for reading <p>


	2. Chapter 2

Gajeel rushed into the car, with the baby seat, of course and began driving. Once at the Hospital he saw pretty much all of Fairy Tail waiting for Levy's baby. I mean, Levy and his baby. 'Lucy, where is Levy?' Gajeel asked, running up to the godmother of his baby.

'She's in the room, they've just induced labour.'

'Okay, can I go in?'

Lucy sighed. 'It seems she's set on the idea that only you are allowed... apart from Lily, 'cause he dropped her off...' Lucy frowned. 'But that means you must go in, okay, look after Levy, Gajeel.'

Gajeel nodded and went was told that Levy was in semi-detached room 3 and ran to her. When he got there she had already begun pushing. 'Am I too late?'

'No, Gajeel,' Pantherlily smiled. 'You're just in time for hell!'

* * *

><p>9 hours later, and Gajeel was highly certain that he'd broken both his hands and was going to die soon. 'Come on baby, you can do it! Get me my son out!'<p>

'It may be a girl Gajeel!' Lily screeched, almost all of them now sounding as if they were in pain.

'Almost there, Mrs. McGarden-Redfox,' The nurse said. The whole room stopped as they heard a whine of a baby. The rest of the baby soon followed and they cut the umbilical cord. 'Oh.' Levy said in awe. 'I can't believe it.' Tears streamed down her face like rivers that would easily produce abundant flowers. 'Gave life. I created a life. I have a little girl or boy, Gajeel. Oh my...gosh. I'm a mother. I didn't hit me... until it hit me. I am a mother.'

'And I'm a dad.' They both looked at each other and smiled, tears waterfalling down their faces. 'Parents.'

'Mrs and Mr. McGarden-Redfox? Would you like to hold your child?'

'Yeah,' Gajeel said. 'He or She?'

'You'll be glad to here that it is a...' The nurse paused and they said their prayers.

'Girl'

'Please, boy'

'You'll be glad to here that it is a baby girl!'

Levy cheered with a childish glee and Gajeel sighed. 'Can I see it, I mean her?

* * *

><p>The next day...<p>

Gajeel woke up with a small naked figure on his body. His baby girl, now named Sunshine. He'd probably never forget that story...

_Gajeel held the baby, cradling it in his arms. He'd taken the classes and held Lucy and Natsu's kid, Rozen, in his hands but it wasn't the same. _

_She had the appearances of her mother, and Gajeel had hoped she'd have the behaviour, too. _

_'What do you wanna call her Gajeel?' Levy asked, still exhausted. 'Well, I was thinking Kaida, y'know as in little dragon, I read it in that book with a D in it dreary, dull depressing...' He pondered_

_'Dictionary?' Levy asked. Gajeel smiled sheepeshly. 'Well, I'm glad you thought of a girls name for our kid.' He smiled sheepishly again.  
><em>

_'But, I'm gonna rethink that name.' He said leaving Levy in shock.  
><em>

_'But if you like that name, I've got no rejection. It's pretty cute'  
><em>

_He looked down. '4,'_

_'Four what' Levy asked.  
><em>

_'Four times that it hasn't rained on my birthday. When we started dating, when we moved in, when you proposed and today. But out of all these days, today's the only birthday, that's this sunny. Its Febuary. Usually it's getting to spring and cold and a bit today there was sunshine. My daughter is my Sunshine.'  
><em>

_Levy smiled. 'Well then, our little Sunshine's got a lot to live for, right, papa?'  
><em>

_'Mmmm' Gajeel said, more water works pouring. 'My little Sunny.'_


	3. Chapter 3

**_Comp time!_****_  
><em>**There is a chapter comp I'm hosting for this story... pick any name you like for a chapter. The best ones will be used in the story! There is a chance for every chapter, so as the story progresses, you ccan enter more and more names. Please leave the names in the review

Let's play!

* * *

><p>3 years later...<p>

'Daddy, get the hell up! You're gonna be late for your mission. Old man!' Sunshine screeched in Gajeel's ears.

_'My ever articulate angel..' _Gajeel thought

'A-hem! Sunshine Kaida Marie, how many times have I told you not to use that kind of language!'

'But I heard Uncle Natsu say it, and Daddy!' Sunny whined.

'That's cause they're boys.' Levy sighed. '5 years of doing this..' She mustered up her voice and promptly screeched: IRON!

Immediately, Gajeel arose and ran to the kitchen, in his boxers. 'Eww, Daddy your boy-part is hanging everywhere!' Gajeel lifted Sunshine above his head.

'Daddy's boy-parts aren't so bad! Cos Daddy's a pretty boy,' Gajeel said, flicking his hair. Levy rolled her eyes at the self-proclaimed pretty boy. 'C'me 'ere give your old man a kiss.' He lowered Sunny to face level. She gave him a big kiss. 'Love you, Daddy!' She said, buring her small head into his large shoulder. 'Hey, y'know what, go and do Daddy a job. Get the big measuring tape and show Daddy how much you love him, 'kay?

'M'kay,' she said jumping off his shoulder, and running up stairs. Gajeel advanced towards Levy and picked her up. 'Well, Eyes-Roll McRollerson St Tightykins, how does it feel to be nominated for most uncool ma, eh?'

Levy giggled. 'Okay, okay, I'll be less uptight, but you gotta let me down.'

'Wait, who said I'd let you down.'

'Son of a gun! C'mon, you've got work.'

'I'm a mage' Gajeel said. 'I work for myself.'

'If you want any love- ever, let me down.'

'Damn!' Gajeel sighed 'I guess I am addicted to you!' Levy smirked. 'But I still ain't gonna let you down!'

'Aww, c'mon Gajeel...' She moved her face closer to hers and kissed him. 'Let me down?'

'Maybe, with a few more kisses...'

THUMP THUMP! 'Daddy, I can't find the big measuring tape!' Sunshine said. Gajeel and Levy looked down at Sunshine. The realised that she'd seen them kiss. 'Mommy, Daddy, If you wanted privacy, you could've sent me to Auntie Lucy's. Gosh, you adults are such animals! I'll go pack my bag up. I know it's hard to, but restrict yourselves. Oh, and I don't want any siblings now, Dad, so... y'know be wary...' She trotted off upstairs, leaving trails of 'Animals' and 'My Gosh!' behind.

'Oh my goodness!' Levy chuckled.

'We really need to restrict the type of books she reads, Levy.' Gajeel smirked. 'I'll go get changed.' Gajeel went upstairs and Levy began washing breakfast up.

'Sunny's right, I mean the kitchen is the family room, not the snuggle room!' Panther Lily exclaimed.

'Lily, you were here?' Levy said, suprised and a bit embarassed.

'What? I live here, and I gotta eat, too!' Lily flew upstairs. 'Sunshine, Uncle Lily will help you pack!' He shouted up the stairs.

Levy laughed. 'Good morning, everyone!'

* * *

><p>Hope you like it~~ It was quite fun to write... Any who, As stated at the top, there is a chapter comp I'm hosting for this story... pick any name you like for a chapter. The best ones will be used in the story! There is a chance for every chapter, so as the story progresses, you ccan enter more and more names. Please leave the names in the reviews...Happy reading!<p> 


	4. Chapter 4

Gajeel and Lily left for their missions. It wasn't a big deal-just a 3 day security job for an over-worried parent. In the meanwhile, Levy, Lucy, Mira-jane, Lisanna, Juvia and Erza were having a little get together while their kids hung out with each other. The pairs were:

Sunshine- Gajeel and Levy's daughter

Rozen- Natsu and Lucy's son

Freya- Fried and Mira-Jane's daughter

Xander- Laxus and Lisanna's son

Jeremy- Jellal and Erza's son

Luna- Gray and Juvia's daughter

The meeting place was by the docks and Levy, along with Sunshine, made their way over. Levy wore an orange dress, knee-high, with shoulder straps and reasonably thick materials. Sunshine wore bright yellow 3 quater length combat shorts with various pockets on each leg, a sort of dis-colored blue converses, and a small blue 'u' neck top with no arms and her belly button was visible- but only a bit.

They were about 5 minutes from the docks, when Sunshine spotted something.

'Mommy, look!- Ro-chan and Auntie Lu-chan!' Sunshine blurted excitedly. 'Can I go call them?' Sunshine asked her red-hazel eyes glinting happily in her name sake.

Levy bent down to eye level with Sunshine and smiled. 'Course you can, babe! Go on, be careful!' Levy said, and with that Sunshine ran towards Lucy and Rozen.

'Ro-chan!' She shouted, running towards him.

'Ahh, Sunshine-chan!' He said turning around laughing. Sunshine had a large smile on her face. Her wavy blue hair was rough, but her completely straight-cut fringe remained intact. 'Sunshine, how's it going?' Rozen asked, his large chocolatey orbs open with question.

'Super-duper! What about you Ro-chan, how are you?' Sunshine asked.

'Fit as banana!'

'Ro, that makes no sense.'

'Yuh-huh'

'Nuh-uh!' The two death glared each other, then broke into laughter. Rozen looked just like his father, with pink hair and sporting the same attair as his father when he was younger.

'Say, Sunny' Rozen began.

'Yeah'

'Shouldn't Freya and the others be here soon?'

'Yeah, they should be.' Sunshine replied

They waited about for a few minutes, and soon came Freya. She had ear length green hair, straight cut, with a cut lock in a hair band. She wore a frilly green dress. She had blue eyes and a beauty spot under her left eye. She came up to Sunshine and gave her a hug.

One by one, everyone appeared slowly, and when they came they made their way to the guild.

* * *

><p>Sunshine's POV:<p>

We went to the guild. Xander and Rozen started fighting-again! They were so annoying! They always are fighting.

'Poo-poo!' Rozen shouted

'Crappenstein!' Xander retaliated. Me and Rozen and Freya have been friends since forever. Freya and Xander are cousins, but they always fight, because Xander hates Rozen and Frey is friends with Rozen. See the predicament?

'Oi, Xander, watch your language, okay?' Freya moved up into Xander's face and frowned. She showed a grim look, just like Aunty Mira when you piss her off. I mean tick her off. Tick.

'Take a chill pill, Frey.' Xander said backing down. He tripped as Freya walked up to him.

'Know you limits, Crappenstein.' She walked to Rozen and helped him get up. 'Are you okay Rozen-kun?' She sweetly said and helped him up. 'Next time call me, and I'll beat the living crap out of him, so bad, that he won't even be able to call 'Mommy'.' Freya maliciously laughed. Freya's a bit...villain like. We went out and played for a bit longer, and then me and mommy called me and Rozen and all to come back to the rest of the mommies. We went over slowly, then mommy told us that we shouldn't fight.

Technically, that's what Mommy and Daddy do for a living, but I know what they mean, cos Daddy always said not to hurt your nakama if you truly care about them, which is completely right, which is strange, cos usually daddy's a bit of a hardman. Tomorrow, Mommy is going to do some really hard translations for a job, so tonight and tomorrow I'm gonna stay with Auntie Lucy and Uncle Natsu and Rozen, which will be very fun, but sad, because I won't see Mommy or Daddy.

I think it was around 5 or 6 o'clock after we'd finished playing in the Guild. Mommy went home to pack, so I went home to Rozen's house for dinner. 'Bye, Mommy!' I said hugging Mommy.

'Now, Sunshine,' She began

'Be nice, and don't be too much of a nuisance, because you're a guest. If you need to go pee-pee or poo-poo, just tell Lu-chan, okay?'

'Okay, Mommy!' I nodded back smiling, but I felt kind of like crying because I knew Mommy wouldn't sing the good-night song to me tonight, because she's going to pick up the trans-script she needs to translate. But Daddy says, that if you wanna cry, put on he bravest face that you can and smile. So then I put on my brave face and smiled, but the tears still came.

'Oh, Sunny,' Mommy said. 'You don't need to cry. I'll be with you in heart and soul, and remember what Daddy said about family?'

'That they're bloody costly?' I said, because Dad said that once when it was Christmas time.

'No not that,' Mommy laughed. 'That it's in your D.N.A and that you'll always have your D.N.A!' Mommy said. I wanted to reply, but the lump in my throat was getting so big, I didn't think I could breathe. So, I just nodded, and Mommy hugged me. 'It'll be just fine, okay?'  
>I nodded again. If my Mommy says it's so, then it's so and if she says it's fine, then it has to be fine. Aunt Lucy took my hand, and I took Rozen's. I waved back to Mommy as we walked to Lu-Chan's house.<p>

_Everything will be fine, because Mommy says so_

* * *

><p>I quite like that chapter, and it was fun to write like a super-smart 3 year old. Seriously, Sunshine is like mega-smart! Love y'all and I hope you liked the chapter. Please review, every time you don't, a gremlin eats a fairy :C<p>

Love,

Keys


	5. Chapter 5

_**6 years old (Well, 1 year old)...**_

* * *

><p>Sunshine's P.O.V:<p>

Today is one week until year 1. Mommy said that a lady is gonna come to out house to test me. Mommy said because I'm really smart that they might put me in year 2. But I wanna be with Rozen, Freya and Luna and everyone. Today, I'll start acting like a big kid. Doing big girl things. But Ma said that I can't wear a bra like big girls, because I haven't got boobies. But I so do! Honest!

First, I need to brush my teeth. Daddy was supervising but I can do it all by myself. I washed my face and then walked out of the bathroom and downstairs. Ma had breakfast set out, but usually I put the plates and bowls out so I asked her why I hadn't.

'Well, today, Mrs. Metson is coming to see you and give you that test, so I don't want you to work to hard, okay?'

'Mommy, even though you said no revision, could we finish the Korean constants? We started them, but never got to finish it.' Mommy taught me Latin, and Greek , and now we're learning Korean, because I could choose another language that uses like Chinese characters. Korean isn't too hard, and we're also learning runes. Mom says that if we start young it's easier for me to learn languages and it will be useful in the future, Mommy says.

* * *

><p>Mrs. Metson came into the door. She was a tall, long woman with a sharp voice. 'Hello, Sunshine.' The woman said<p>

'Hello, how are you?' I asked, because it's nice to pretend that you care, for the sake of others.

'I'm feeling fine, Sunshine, but are you ready for your test!' She asked sharply

'Yes, if you would like to follow me into the study?' I said, because in one of Mom's books the smart one said that and I wanted to say that, too.

'She means our family room, but it has pretty much only books in it.' Mommy said. I smiled sheepishly and walked Mrs. Metson to the family room.

* * *

><p>The test had 4 parts: Reading, Writing, Maths and reasoning.<p>

For the reading I got a passage and some questions. The passage was very easy and so were the questions. The writing was easy as well, but I tried to do it very neat so took some time. Maths was hard, but I tried my very hardest, like Ma says you always should. The reasoning was basically common sense and was very easy. Mrs. Metson left our house after that.

Ma said that we needed to go out now, but first she asked all of these questions about the test. I was a bit scared, but I wasn't before, she just kept and saying things like, 'It'd be so upsetting if you missed an easy question,' and 'You'll do fine...fine!'.

* * *

><p>We went to town and bought all the things for school. A red, blue, green and black pen, some coloring pencils, normal pencils, art pencils, rulers, felt-tips, all the textbooks and some exercise books, oh, and a backpack, but it was just a normal randoseru*. It was pretty heavy.<p>

* * *

><p>Today is Friday and school starts Monday. The post came and it was the letter with the result. I was too scared so Mama read it. The letter contained a reply letter so we could write back in case. The letter read:<p>

_**Dear Mr and Mrs. McGarden-Redfox,**_

_**We constantly find mothers and fathers claiming that their child is up to the standards to be a second year. However, very few are in reality. This is why we are glad to say that Sunshine McGarden-Redfox is accepted to Magnolia Grace Elementary school, second year. She starts on Monday, in Class B. However, we do understand that Sunshine may like to be in a first year class, and she would receive slightly different worksheets, homework, ect. In this case she would be Class B, Ferdousi-Sensei, in the gifted and talented set. Please phone ASAP to tell us which she chooses. Either is fine. On Sunday, the kids will have to come and see their teachers so Saturday is ideal.**_

_**Thank you,  
><strong>_

_**Suzanne**_** Metson****,**_** Head of Gifted and Talented children Magnolia.  
><strong>_

So now I need to make a choice. I want to be with Freya and Ro-chan. So I'll go to year 1. I told Mama, and she said that it was fine and even though she said that I had this feeling on my shoulders and in my tummy. I believe that it is classified as guilt, even though I didn't have anything to be guilty about. What a conspiracy!

* * *

><p>Two men dressed in heavy jackets stood in the rain. 'Boss, should we strike now?'<p>

'Hiroho, you're too hasty! We still should wait, till the kid is older. Pitiful fairies, playing happy families. Makes me sick, doesn't it make you sick Hiroho?'

Hiroho smirked. 'It pisses me off so much, I could pluck their wings right now, Boss Dan, if you'd let me?'

'No, Hiro, patience! We'll get Gajeel and the fairies. We'll get them...'

* * *

><p>*Randoseru- Special Japanese, super strong school bag, most kids have these, in Japan.<p>

Ahh, sorry guyz, I've been busy getting other new storylines down and up, so it took time again. And it was pretty crappy...SORRY SORRY! Now I sound like Super Junior (K-pop Joke!)

So, just for anyone wondering, Levy and Gajeel don't like celebrating their anniversaries in a a really big way, but it actually is on August 17 (After the author's (Me!) b-day!), 29th was just proposal day. C=

Peace, love and chocolate!

±_± KeyMaster!

P.S Review Me, Girls and Boys.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Heyo, It's the first day of school. This means only a few chapters till the part that I really wanna write! Whoop! Enjoy my friendinos!_**

* * *

><p>I am freaking out. Sunshine is going to school. She's going to frigging school. Yesterday, she was 1 years old and laughing over nothing. I, Gajeel, am frigging freaking out over my kid leaving the bloody house for six and a half hours. Let's do this!<p>

Levy was a crying wreck, so I took Sunshine to school with the other dad's. After meeting at the docks with Natsu they walked the rest of the way.

'So, Gajeel,' Natsu began. He had a pretty damn serious look on his face.

'Salamander?' I replied

'So, it seems Ro has taken a shine to Sunny.'

'Pun intended?'

'What the hell is a pun? A type of fire! Lemme try some!' Natsu said like a little kid. He was an idiot sometimes!

'Anyways, what do you mean? They're friends, but that's just because Lucy and Levy are friends, too. What's wrong with that?'

'He said to me yesterday, 'When I grow up, me and Sunny are gonna get married and have ten kids and then we'll love each other even more than now!', is what he said.'

I was confused. They were kids, they said mad things here and there, so what? But then I got it. He actually thought he was really in love with her! Hi-larious. Maybe I could have a bit of fun with this.

'Oh, yeah, they were talking about moving into the guild halls, for 2 years and then have their first kid. Crazy, right?' I said seriously.

'Oh, shit, Gajeel!' Natsu said. 'What should we do, man!'

'Chill, guy. I'm just freaking about.'

'Really?'

'Yeah, they're just like you and Lisanna!'

'Yeah, but still I love Lisanna and she loves me.'

What.  
>The.<br>Hell.

He said he loves **_Lisanna_**, but he's **_Married_** to **_Lucy._** He said that he's in love with Lisanna, but they're both married. Unless... they're cheating! But they've got kids! He's a dragon Slayer. He can only love one! Shit!

'Natsu, I'mma just ignore what you said, okay.'

'Please and thank you.' He said gulping down saliva.

* * *

><p>We arrived at the gates of the school. I got on my knees and lifted Sunny up. Just like her ma, she's a shrimp.<p>

'Sunny, take care don't eat any mineral rocks-'

'But it makes me energized!'

'No mineral rocks, Sunshine.'

'But Daddy!'

'Sunshine Kaida Marie Redfox, listen to me, NO ROCKS!'

'Fine, then!'

'Okey-doke, and eat all the food, be nice and whup the meanies asses, cool?'

'Yessers, Pops. Just like a champion, not a chump!'

'Bye, Peaheart!'

'Bye daddy!'

* * *

><p>That was hard, and I'd cried, but now, after 6 years of that, it's easy. But God didn't have to make me do it alone.<p>

Alone.

Alone.

Levy.

* * *

><p>Well...Alone and no Levy...Nuff said. Anyways, I feel Sunny having a time skip of...let's say 6 years making her 12?<p>

YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED. I'MMA PULL A TENROU ON Y'ALL!

GET READY FOR THE CHAPTER OF YOUR LIFE!

Lots of Love,

±_± Key Master

And review you Sunshine lovers.


	7. Chapter 7

'Okay, Dad, I'm ready.' I looked over at Sunshine. Her chocolate orbs shone through her black, thick-framed, ray-bans. Her rosey cheeks were smiling and she was happy, and so was I. Levy died, three years ago. She had died on a mission. I cried so much, my eyes were swollen for weeks, I could barely look at Sunshine, she reminded my far to much of Levy. I guess I became more protective of Sunshine, as to make up for something, hell, I even went to Church! Church is good. We do go once every two weeks, because then, maybe, I'll find something to make up for. But, I still don't know what to do. It wasn't my fault, but I wouldn't let it go with it being someone else's -I was her husband, I am, still.

No time to be moppey. Sunshine starts school, secondary school, quite soon indeed. Today, in half an hour. She's attending Zentopia Liberty High and Middle school Magnolia. Wow, she's getting there. She is going to something called, _Liceo classico,_it's a section of the school in which they cover only certain subjects. She'll be doing: English language and literature, Latin, Ancient Greek, History, Geography, Religious Studies, Philosophy, Maths, Physics, Natural Science and Art History. That seems like a lot, really, for a twelve year old. She has (Including break and lunch) a 9 hour day. School finishes at 5:00, starts at 8 and electives and cram school mostly finish around 7 or 8. So, it's about 7.15, and we need to leave, and I'll help her catch the tram and then she'll be at school. With 12-18 year old boys. Who will look up her skirt and try and get in her pants and...I won't even think, what else those idiots could do! Anyways,-

'Dad, come back from Lala land. School, 7.25 tram, to catch?' Sunshine exclaimed, her waves in a neat ponytail tied with her mothers yellow bandana. Her uniform consisted of a light blue shirt, navy blue tie, Red sweater vest with the Zentopia crest, and a black blazer. Finally, her favorite green converses and navy blue knee high skirt, with navy blue tights. 'Um, yes, get Lily, and we'll shoot off.' I replied.

* * *

><p>I stood at they gates with my two best friends, Freya and Cassiopeia. 'Lets do this, hot older boys a beckon, and we'll get some manly guys, not babies!' Cassie said. 'Well, you won't find a guy manlier than your dad, I mean ElfMAN! Thank god you've got your Mothers luck, that would have been some ugly crap on a girl!' I replied. We giggled into school.<p>

We moved into the assembly hall. The headmaster went on about something and then we went into our form class. Freya, Jeremy and Luna are in my class. Which is good to know. We did a few ice breakers, and then after lunch was the society rally. Societies and club try and make you sign up. There was Cheer leading, Art, Music and other but I finally made a decision, so this was my club schedule:

Monday- Physics and Maths society

Tuesday-Music Society

Wednesday-Languages Society

Thursday- Literature Society

Friday- Philosophy Society

Saturday- Cram School and Sports society.

Just great! I'm settling in and everything is going well. Just as I was about to leave the rally, when a handsome looking third year with a megaphone spoke. 'Everyone, I am Jonas Freedorhurst. I'm president of the lower school Royal Society. This year we will have a selection process and only the best can join. In three weeks time, there will be a selection ball, boys and girls invited. We'll scout you out there. Be sure to make your way, and as usually, the dress code is Royalty. Well, see you there!' Jonas stepped off his podium and left the school gates, followed by flocks of girls after him.

* * *

><p>After leaving school, I arrived home, to my father and Lily cooking up dinner. They bombarded me with masses of Q and A. I went upstairs to relax. I starred out the window of my room of our 3 bedroom flat. I analyzed the city lights before looking back to my favorite book- Well, books, one hundred and one fairy tales. My mother gave it to me. I shed a tear thinking about ma. The way she smelt like ink, paper and lemon blossom. Her soft cheeks. Her smooth hair. Her smile and sweet embrace. It hurts me to think how dad must feel. It must feel like someone severed his heart. Knock. I turned and looked out my window. It was Rozen-kun. He looked at me and mouthed, 'Could I come in?'. I opened up the window to let him in. 'Sorry, I need a place to crash.' He said.<p>

'Sure, why, though?' I asked wiping my tears away. 'Did something happen.'

'Why else would I be chilling on your fire escape?' He replied, laying down on the bed.

'When you're bored, tired, can't get home, ect...Anyway, why this time.'

'My dad. He's being stupid and stuff. Grace and Trinity are scared as hell, so I bought them with me.' Outside perching on the fire escape were Rozen's 5 year old twin sisters, Grace and Trinity. They're big brown eyes starred at me, swollen and upset. Gracie, Trin, d'you wanna come in?' I asked. They dully nodded and came through the window with their matching bags. At that moment, Lily came in. 'Oh, are we having a dinner party Sunshine?'

'Um, well, Natsu's being, um...' I said, but Lily cut me off, flying through the door. He then screeched out, 'Gajeel, set three more seats, Rozen, Grace and Trinity are here!'

* * *

><p>Ahhh, that was a good long chappie. New chapter soon, already started work on it.<p>

Lots of Love,

Keys


	8. Chapter 8

'Hello, ..' Rozen began, 'Umm, sorry for the intrusion, you know my old man, he's a bit iffy at times and that...'

'It's fine Rozen, don't worry..' Dad said and following this 60 minutes of idle, silent dinner.

* * *

><p>'Lily, it's time for Game of Thrones.' I said as I sat down with some chocolates.<p>

'Hmm,' Lily replied, 'I'm not sure that GoT is suitable for 5 year olds. Why don't why watch Sinbad replay. We've watched it, but at least it's family friendly.'

'Agreed,' I replied. I looked over at Rozen. He was chatting to my father. I sure hope Gajeel wasn't scaring him. 'Grace, Trinity, do you young ladies want popcorn?' I asked. 'Yes, please.' They both replied in unison. They both wore white dresses with faint pink tiny flowers. The dresses were short sleeved. They wore thrilly white socks. They had the exact faces of their mother, however, their hair was a thick (straight cut) bob, blonde and had pink streaks. Actually, though, come to think of it, when he was little, Rozen looked exactly like Natsu, but know he doesn't look like anyone. He has green peridot detailed eyes, pink hair, a long(ish) face and a lean muscular body. His hair was skinned around the sides, and around the middle was hung down over his eyes, emo-style. He loves the style, but we all laughed at him when he got the cut a year ago. Come to think about it more, he is pretty handsome, and has had his fair share of girlfriends, but he always dumps them. I'm probably the only girl he _hasn't _dumped. I love Rozen, as a brother, though. We've known each other forever, really. He's become more of an emo since we were 10. Huh. He's also matured in that way. And me. Same old shorty. But since then I've needed glasses. Just my luck. My glasses are cute and I've got some contact lenses from time to time I use them, too.

After Sinbad, it was about half nine, so I decided to clock off. Grace, Trinity and I had a bath then I put them into some of my old clothes. Then, Lily took them to his room, where they would sleep whilst he took the sofa. Rozen and I were going to share my bed, since it was king-sized. Dad's was to, but that'd mean I would have to share with dad, and the only girl dad hasn't swollowed alive whilst sharing the same bed was Ma, and even then she'd had to put runes in place saying, 'The slumbering Gajeel shall be pushed over if covering Levy.'. Crazy, right?

I slipped on dad's over-sized tee and fell on my side of the bad. 'Ro, you can come in now!' I shouted. He walked in, only wearing his boxers. His chiseled abs popped out and his muscular figure was more visible. Wait, did I just talk about Rozen like he was Andrew Garfield. 'Rozen, put a friggin' top on or something.'

'I can't,' he said, 'I only bought my uniform and some other stuff of Grace and Trinity's. Just deal with it, besides, guys being half naked ain't as bad as girls being almost half naked.' He said, pointing at me. I looked down to see that my nightie had shifted and my panties and torso was visible. Oh, crap. I began flushing red, and promptly tucked myself into bed, ignoring Rozen. 'Don't worry,' he said, tucking his self into the other side. 'I didn't see anything, I wasn't looking, besides, you're so flat chested there'd be nothing to see!' He said, laughing away. In reply to him, I piniched his thigh fat, and told him to revoke his comment, which he did so, and we quickly then fell asleep.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Sunshine's<em>_ POV__  
><em>**

'Sunshine, Sunshine!' I heard Grace call out. My eyes flipped open. 6.50. I forced my way out of my comfy bed and went to the toilet. The bathroom was steamy, and as I walked in I saw Rozen. In the bath. Naked. He didn't notice me, so I tried to sneak out, but as I did, I tripped on a face towel and fell straight into the bath. In which Rozen was in. Naked. Taking a shower. I covered my eyes and again tried to sneak out. I almost made a clean break when Rozen noticed me. Oh, crap.

'Y'know, if you wanted a closer look, should've just asked.' He said smuggly.

'When did you notice?' I asked, facing the door, filled to the rim with girlish embarrassment.

'When you slipped. By the way, you shouldn't really wear thick panties to sleep.' He said, nonchalantly, the water still running. I heard him step out and grab his towel. 'Bathroom's all yours.' He said, walking past a starstruck me. My face went tomato red, and I swear on chocolate, that there were fumes coming from my ears and nose.

* * *

><p>After we both finished getting dressed, (in separate rooms), we made our way out of the house, walking to the tram station. 'You're such a dinkus, Sunny. Next time, be more careful. Don't just walk wherever you feel. It may be your own house, but we don't want a repeat of that, okay.' I looked to the sides on Rozen's words. 'C'mon,' he said, putting his arm around me, 'Cheer up! I was just joshing. No need to worry about anything, poo-face. Look,' he said pointing to the distance. 'It's Jeremy and Xander!' He began running off, but I need to tell him this, now. I grabbed Rozen's blazer, and looked up into his eyes. 'Rozen, make up with your dad.' I couldn't think of where it came from, but my words were sincere. 'Rozen, you and your dad argue so much, but you know that you love him, right?' I said looking up at him, expecting warm, compelled and with hope for forgiveness. Yet, his eyes were cold, lifeless and nonredeemable. 'No.' he said. 'I'm not sure if I love my father at all.'<p>

* * *

><p>I enjoyed writing that chappie. What did you think? Review please! Next chappie soon! For anyone who doesn't know, 'joshing' is east London slang for joking.<p>

REVIEW, If you don't a fairy may die!

-Keys...Wait, now I'm PeaBaby! Yes, I changed my name, and now I am PeaBaby12. Thanks for reading!


	9. Chapter 9

As time passed on by, Rozen went back home, with Grace and Trinity. Time in school passed, and soon came the Royalty ball. The 5 days became two and the two became 2 hours before. Sunshine, Freya and Luna met up at Cassiopeia's house to get ready.

'Okay, girls, this is Royalty party, and we're trying to get scouted, so y'all better be ready!' Cassiopeia said, already hopped up on sugary drinks. 'Actually, Cass,' Luna began, 'We don't wanna get selected, you just made us all come!' Freya and Sunshine nodded in agreement.

'Details, bitches, details, who cares, that Jonas is freaking hot, so while I get some man-candy, you guys are staying home? What kind of friend would I be?'

'A good one!' Sunshine snickered. 'Look, Cassie, I really don't wanna go, I have homework, and Dad's cooking Chicken chow mein, with extra pork! So I'm checking out, I don't know why I came anyways, and I'll see you guys on Monday!'

'Wait,' Freya and Luna said, 'You really cannot go, don't just leave, please!' Freya finished. Sunshine looked down. She never liked being a party pooper, but she never really fitted in to Freya, Luna and Cassie's lives. Were as different as Spartans and Athenians, when it came to being social. She enjoyed only knew how to be friendly, and sweet, but couldn't be feminine and mature. 'Freya, I'm sorry, but I can't fit in.' And with that Sunshine left.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sunny's POV<strong>_

Another lonely saturday. I heard my phone ring, '_Cos when the sun sets baby, on the avenue, I got that drunk..'_ It was Rozen's ring tone. I searched through my tote bag and found my phone. 'Hi, Rozen.' I said across the phone.

'Sup, Sunny, aren't you busy? That party?' He asked.

'No, not anymore, don't ask, anyways, what's up?'

'Well, I was just checking up on you and the girls, but if you're not doing anything, we're going to the dairy parlour, with some guys from school, come with us.'

'Yeah, but the diary parlour is so far and it's already 6! Can I get some names?' I asked.

'Chill out, it's not _that _far. The people are me, you, Xander, Jeremy, Chris from Latin, Chris from geography, Marco and that's it!'

'That's a lot of guys, am I gonna be okay?'

'Don't worry, you know half of them, so are you in?' I have nothing to lose, really, so...

'Yeah, I'm in.'

* * *

><p>I arrived at the bus stop next to Rozen's place. After 10 minutes, he got to the bus stop and we waited for the bus. The bus read '23 - Magnolia Southgate.'. 'Hey, Rozen, talk me through the journey.' The southgates are far from Rozen's house, so I wondered how long it would take to get there. Rozen lives in Strawberry street, I live in Charlotte Village Estates, about 10 minutes away from Strawberry street and to get to school we take the 15 to Magnolia Station, then The train to Freesia town and walk, or, alternatively, just take the tram to Zentopia School. Zentopia school is 4 stops past Southgate Park it would take about 20 minutes? But then, we'd have to take a ferry to Stella, or was it Bosco? I'll think I'll text dad and ask. I got out my phone, but Rozen began speaking. 'Hmm..' Rozen said, 'The route will be get to Southgate high street and walk. Isn't that the way?'<p>

'No!' I replied chuckling. The dairy parlour, in Magnolia Town? 'They don't have a place to milk cows in Magnolia! The nearest place is Bosco, or is it Stella? I was about to text my old man, give me-' Rozen began chuckling. 'Hey, no need to laugh I just can't remember-you just don't know!'

'You plonker. We're not going to _a _dairy parlour, we're going to _t__he_ dairy parlour, the ice cream and milkshake place!' Rozen said through his furious laugh. I looked down, feeling stupid. 'Wait, it's a proper social event! I can't go to a proper event, Rozen, you know how shy I am. You dick!'

'Hey, hey, it's not my fault!'

* * *

><p><strong><em>Meanwhile, back at the Redfox home..<em>**.

'Gajeel,' Pantherlily began, 'Sunshine's birthday is on the horizon, it's october, so about...4 months and she'll be 13?'

'Yes, Cat, why?' Gajeel asked making a pot of coffee. Lily giggled to himself and flew upstairs. 'Oi, Cat, what's up?' Gajeel asked after his friend had cut him ran upstairs. 'I was just getting a book I checked out from the library!' Lily came downstairs with a pink and purple book, which read, 'Men: How to talk to your daughter about puberty!'. Gajeel face-palmed. 'I forgot about that, you know! I would've gotten away with it, too, if it wasn't for you, you meddling cat!' Gajeel sat down at the dining table in the kitchen. 'Alright,' He said as Lily sat next to him, 'What do I need to know?'. Lily giggled again.'Okay, the book says this:

_Generally, the first visible sign of the onset of puberty will be the beginning of breast buds, when your daughter's breasts start to develop. However, there is no set order in which these changes will happen._

_Every girl will experience puberty in a way that is unique to her. Some girls will start to develop at around eight years of age, however, many will not start until they are 10, 11 or 12, and some girls won't experience any changes till they are 13 or 14, occasionally later._

'Look, Lily, I don't doubt that you're trying to help, but I have this stuff on lock down mode, so don't fret.' Gajeel said, but Lily would have none of it. 'I'm going to read on Gajeel, so listen! I know it's hard and all, but pay attention!'

±±±±±±±±±±±±±oOOOOOOOOOOo±±±±±±±±±±±±±

After, 40 minutes of agonizing reading. Gajeel and Lily came to a single conclusion-Time to go puberty shopping!

* * *

><p><em><strong>The royalty party, 10 minutes before the doors open, from by a window...<strong>_

_****_'Jonas,' David said, 'Any one who looks like they'd be good for the trafficking? We need some busty girls before your dad gets mad at us.'  
>'Those three,' Jonas chuckled, 'Those girls, Luna, Cassiopeia and Freya, those first year we saw. Those seem to be good targets!'<p>

* * *

><p>Finally done, sorry for the long time post. I ended up writing this in an internet cafe, because my internet's down. Thank you<p> 


	10. Chapter 10

Sunshine stood dumbfounded at the entrance of the Dairy Parlour. _'How the fudge did Rozen talk me into this?' _

'Sunshine, everything's alright! C'mon, they guys are there!' Rozen exclaimed laughing slightly, after sensing her despair. He took Sunshine by the hand, and led her to a booth around the back. Sunshine felt her face become warm at his touch. _'Why am I blushing? It's just Ro-chan!' _Sunshine pondered in her head. She'd been feeling weird about Rozen for a little while now. She felt herself hanging out with him more, and every time they hung out there would be an awkward air. Come to think about it, despite the fact Rozen hated reading, he'd actually been going to the library with her about 3 times a week. Being so engrossed in her reading Sunshine hadn't noticed, but could it be he went with her just to be around her?

'Sunny, what do you want to eat?' Xander asked. Lost in thought she had not noticed all of the boys arrive around her. Still in a state of awe, Sunny was confused and blundered. She began receding and stuttering over her words. She felt as if everyone's gaze was upon her, as if they were waiting for her to trip up, which she was.

'She'll have a halo halo with extra sweet ube, coconut gel and sweet beans, but hold the jackfruit and go light on the flan. I'll have the same please, also.' Rozen coolly said to the waitress. Sunshine was startled. Rozen and her had only every been out twice to get halo halo, and only recently she began to like sweet ube.

'How did you know that, Rozen, I just started liking ube.' Sunshine asked.

'You've been checking out all of these books about Philippine cuisine and the pages you bookmarked were about sweet ube. And on Tuesday when I helped you with your shopping, you bought loads of sweet beans and coconut gel.'

_'He genuinely pays attention. How nice!' _Sunshine thought.

* * *

><p>Soon everyone had settled with their food. There was a small TV in the corner Sunshine was watching, to try and ignore the boys around her.<p>

'In other news, at Haregeon Harbor, their has been a heist. Students attending a party at Zentopia Middle and High schools have been kidnapped by the notorious sex trafficking group, Hurst and Co...' Sunshine immediately hopped up.

'Xander, Jeremy, Ro, c'mon we're going to the harbor.' Sunshine said, running towards the door.

'Sunshine, I just got my...' Rozen's dragon sense kicked in and heard the news report. 'Let's go.'

* * *

><p>The foursome arrived at the harbor. There were many grand wooden timber ships, mahogony brown with one name on them all; Hurst. 'Bastards.' There were metal cages, and many girls tied up and blindfolded, walking into the cages.'Jeremy, get the girls. Check for Cassie and Frey and Luna. Make sure they and all the other girls are safe.'<p>

'Roger!' Jeremy said, jumping into the sky, 'Requip: Fuji Lance!' A red lance with a grey/blue blade appeared. In the center was a sun on top of a mountain. There were emeralds and rubies along the edges. He descended onto the biggest ship, immediately attacking the knaves ushering the girls. He swiftly used his sword to cut the ropes off of the girls safely. He continued to eridicate the Hurst ships, and save the girls.

'Ro-kun!' Sunshine shouted out, running to Rozen. She stopped by him and they were joined by Xander. 'Okay, plans anybody?'

'Yep!' Xander said, looking up. 'Cover your ears.' Xander said cool-ly. Sunshine and Rozen went and took cover, covering their ears in a corner.

'I really hate when that asshole does this.' Rozen said, sighing in a sarcastic despair, bringing a half giggle and small blush to Sunshine.

Rozen stood tall, face pointing to the sky. 'Roar of the Thunder Dragon!' Xander screeched, piercing sound waves emitting from his mouth. The men on the ship began to fit with pain as their brains turned to mush. Seemingly a fool proof plan, right? Only, the girls also were in a substantial amount of pain. Genius.

'Xander, what do you think you're doing! Less power, less generalization! Baka, baka, baka, baka!' Rozen shouted madly at Xander, who immediately took command. He began to aim his burst at the lower deck of their ship.

'How much stupider can this fucker get!' Rozen shouted. 'Xander, our ship is about to sink because of your stupidity.' Rozen became extremely angry.

'Ro...!' Suddenly Sunshine fell through the floor. Down, down, down and out of sight. Out of nowhere, Jonas appeared.

'We've got your girl. You've got ours. Swapsies?' He said, smirking snarkily.

'Why you...' Rozen screamed running to Jonas.


End file.
